


Don't tease me

by Sildurin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, M/M, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sildurin/pseuds/Sildurin
Summary: No summary, just them doing it.





	Don't tease me

**Author's Note:**

> Actually written during a meeting, oops..

"Stop teasing me, Shiro."

"Want me to go harder?" __

Keith nodded, squirming under Shiro's hot touch. He sat on Shiro's lap, back facing the broad chest. Keith felt the warmth the bigger man was radiating and his fingers which were buried between his wet folds. But not deep enough, Keith thought. He pressed his back into Shiro's chest and his ass against the growing bulge underneath him. He wanted Shiro, everywhere, inside, above, and behind him.

"More," Keith sighed. He tried to press Shiro's fingers with his hands further into himself, but Shiro stopped him. He grabbed Keith's hands and hold them back, his fingers thrusting further with a slowly and torterous pace.

"How much do you need it?" Shiro whispered with a sly undertone. Keith could practically hear him grinning. "Tell me, Keith."

"So much. Shiro, please."

"Tell me properly." A soft hushed kiss against Keith ear and a soft touch to his neck, already plastered with kissing marks and slight bruises.

"What do you want?"

"I want all of you. Your fingers, your... cock. But hurry."

"How do you want them?" Shiro asked and started to nibble at Keith's neck again, sucking slightly on some still pale skin.

Keith sighed, breathing had gotten harder. "Hard... And deep. And fast." Keith exhaled. His abdomen grew hot and he was impatient. He wanted it now. "You can go slower later, Shiro."

"Alright." Shiro shifted a bit, his fingers still inside of Keith. He was thinking of whether Keith was prepared enough yet or not until Keith complained again.

"Shiro, please, now. You did me enough already."

"You're right, you're really wet down here." Squishy sounds released by his fingers movements filled the air. "I love this sound." Shiro paused shortly but didn't try to make his boyfriend wait any longer.

Shiro let go of Keith's arms. "Don't you dare and touch yourself," Shiro whisphered. He removed his fingers from Keith's soft folds which were dripping wet, exciting a whine.

Keith nodded in excitement. He moved around in order to shift his position and face Shiro.

"Yes, love, turn around. Hold tight onto me."

Keith did as he said, moved his position and pressed himself against Shiro's chest. He wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders so he felt their warmth.

Shiro grabbed the condom he'd prepared and put it on quickly. Then he took the bottle of lube and pressed a big amount of it onto his hand before speading it over his cock, stroking it. Shiro bit his lips at the touch.

Keith watched his doing impatiently. His fingers moved from Shiro's shoulder to his arms, one warm and human, the other a bit colder and grey. Keith's lips were red and dry. He licked over them as he saw how Shiro slid his hands under Keith's butt. He felt how he was lifted a bit which made Shiro's arm muscles flex. Keith loved this and soon felt the familiar hot tip of Shiro's dick pressed against the wetness underneath him.

Shiro slowly sat him down, pressing his eyes shut as the softness and warmth of Keith's insides surrounded him.

Keith hissed as he was stretched. He waited impatiently until he was fully sat into Shiro's massive dick.

"Move," he sighed immediatly, kissing Shiro's neck sloppily. "But hard, Shiro. Don't tease me anymore."

Shiro nodded, unable to speak. He got the permission to get hard on his boyfriend and was very pleased to do exactly like that.

Yet he started with a relatively soft thrust upwards, enjoying how Keith moaned as this move.

"More." keith squeezed his eyes shut, enjoying the pleasue Shiro gave him. He drooled onto his boyfriend's shoulder, but Shiro didn't care. He lifted Keith a bit higher, pushing him down and thrusted at the same time, releasing a soft scream from Keith's lips. He tried to make even thrusts, giving a certain pace to them. Keith wasn't a big help, squirming and sighing and scratching at Shiro's back. Shiro didn't mind, loving the sweet pain actually.

Shiro kept on thrusting upwards, bucking his hips into the right derection, making his dick disappearing into Keith's insides. The sound of skin slapping against each other mixed with the wet and squichy noises filled their ears. Shiro groaned as his senstive parts hit the ones of Keith.

Keith sighed. "There," he managed to whisper hoarsely. "There, Shiro. Do that again."

Shiro, who barely remembered what he'd just did, tried to tilt the angle a bit and hit where Keith liked it. He felt the tip of his cock gracing Keith's soft walls and especially that certain spot. Keith cried out and clinged onto Shiro's shoulders, whimpering at the pleasure running through his body.

One hard thrust after another made them both come closer to their climax.

"Touch me here too," Keith demanded literally. He slid a hand between them and grabbed for Shiro's prosthetic hand, guiding it to his clit. "Here."

Shiro swallowed and nodded. He surrounded the senstive part with two fingers and rubbed it slowly. It was difficult to thrust upwards and move Keith's whole body while trying to pleasure his boyfriend at different places. But Keith moaned lustfully, satisfied with the things Shiro did to him. He leaned his head back into his neck, the mouth open, exposing a slender neck. He exhaled sighs and moans while grabbing Shiro's shoulders.

As Shiro moved his warm metallic fingers over the delicate nub and kept on thrusting upwards inside of Keith's warmth, he felt his groin growing hotter.

"Keith, I… I'll come."

"It's okay, Shiro, me too." Keith searched for Shiro's mouth to give him a sloppy kiss. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pressed his mouth against the skin of the neck.

Shiro came first, spilling into the thin material which covered his dick. He kept on fucking into Keith and intensified his grip on Keith's clit, making him come just like that.

Shiro's thrusts became irratic but rode through it. He touched Keith's sensitive spot until Keith writhes under the touch. Shiro stayed in him until they both were breathless and sweaty. He took a good grip of Keith's hip to pull out slowly. Keith whined at the touch, being more sensitive than before.

Shiro hold Keith tight to his chest while he made a knot into the condom and threw it close to the bin, willing to pick it up later. He checked on Keith, who was still breathing quite a bit, and laid him onto the soft mattress. Then he stood up to get a moist washing cloth from the bath to clean up the mess they'd done. He wiped Keith body and careful between his legs, before pulling a blanket over his body. He noticed Keith's soft eyes, watching his doings and gave him a loving smile which Keith returned exhausted.

When Shiro came back from the bathroom, he laid down as well, scooted underneath the blanket and wrapped his arms around Keith's warm body.

He felt how Keith shifted, swinging one arm around his torso and pressing his face aganst Shiro's chest. His soft panting made Shiro's skin moist. He stroke over Keith's back and pressed a kiss onto the dark wild hair.

In the silent they created, they were listening to each others heartbeats.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt to write nsfw content with trans characters. I hope you liked it!  
> I probably will do more.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://sildurin.tumblr.com/)  
> [writing blog](https://cheesy-sheith.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
